


Man's Best Friend. {Loki x Dog!Reader}

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dog!Reader, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had noticed that his brother had been acting more recluse than usual.</p><p>So what better way is there to get him to warm up to people faster?</p><p>Get him a dog.</p><p>After all, dogs are truly Man's Best Friend.</p><p>They love you regardless of who you are, what you have done or how you treat them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Name], The Husky. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> It was an idea I had and wanted to give it a go.
> 
> I hope people who read it enjoy.

 

It was getting colder now, snow had even began to fall though November was close to an end. As of right now each Avenger did not have much of anything to do, though Natasha was nice enough to go and accompany Pepper for Thanksgiving shopping, as Tony's many excuses finally made her give up much to Pepper's annoyance and to Tony's amusement.

With the girls gone the guys, really didn't do much. Tony was in the lab as always, trying to annoy poor Bruce into 'Hulking Out' as Tony liked to call it. "Tony, could you leave me alone?" Bruce said, never looking away from the computer. "Oh come on green bean, give your science bro some entertainment" Tony whined and flicked another blueberry at Bruce;s face. "Tony" Bruce sighed and gave the annoying billionaire a glare. "Fine" Tony left with a pout, not before flicking another berry at Bruce.

~Living Area~

Steve and Bucky took to the simple approach of watching some TV, the two had been catching up on how to work the TV without the help of J.A.R.V.I.S. "Hey Capsicle, Game of Thrones what you up to?" Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky's eyes hardened into a glare. "What do you want Tony?" Steve sighed. "Don't be like that, just askin' a simple question" Tony held up his hands. "Just some TV, that's all" Tony made a face.

Right as Tony was going to make a remark at Bucky, Clint had made his appearace by flicking Tony in the ear. "Ah!, the hell Hunger Games?" Tony rubs his ear as Clint just smirks and joins the other two males on the couch. "You are being annoying" "Whatever" Now irritated Tony was about to walk off when Thor had walked in. "Hey Thunder Thighs, why the long face?" That had caught the others attention, well not so much Bucky.

Thor had a slight frown on his handsome face, hair pulled back in a low ponytail with loose modern clothes. "It is my brother, I am afraid that he has completely confined himself to the room of literature" Tony hummed in response, Steve had decided to answer. "You mean the library?" Thor had nodded. "Now that you mention it, Raindeer Games has been in there way more than usual" Thor sighed. "It saddens me seeing him as such, I have tried many times to get him to come out atleast once, but he refuses my attempts at helping" Bucky grunted. "Maybe he is sick of being forced to try and socialize" Steve frowned at that.

Thor then smiled. "That is why I came to ask you for advice" "What kind?" In the midst of all the talking Tony took it upon himself to get a drink. "As I know, after your celebration of Thanksgiving, in the month known as December that Christmas is to be next" "And your point, Blondie?" Tony now on his third glass. "I decided that a companion would make him feel much better" The others blinked. "Depends on what kind of companion Thor" Clint finally spoke up. "Over my time being here I have come to enjoy the pets midgarfians keep, so I had figured my brother would might enjoy one aswell" Thor smiled widely.

"Hold your horses, as much as that seems like a nice gesture, L'Oreal, I don't want a messy and most likely smelly animal running around, that's why we have Bucky" Bucky glared at Tony, making Steve give Tony a disapproving look. "That actually sounds nice Thor, but are you sure that's..a good idea" Steve asked, not that he agreed with Tony, no, Steve loved dogs but Loki was not really..all that loving or caring. "Of course, I am sure it will make my brother feel loved and welcome" The boys had been silent till Bucky spoke up. "If you plan on getting him anything..I'd say a dog..they love you regardless of what you are or have done, no matter what you do to them.." Steve smiled and nodded.

~December 24th~

With much persuasion and a very 'Special' promise from Pepper they all, and surprisingly Natasha finally got Tony to agree on letting Thor get Loki a dog. Him along with Steve and Thor had gone to the local pet shelter. "Well, if we are going to get a dog I say it be a large breed, atleast one that makes a good guard dog" Tony sighed as the three been lead to the back, by a very excited Avengers fangirl. "Indeed" Thor was having the time of his life looking at all the animals of all shapes, colors, and sizes.

"Well here is the dog kennels" The worker, Kelly, smiled. The three looked around. "Quite abit of puppies" Steve smiled, falling for the cute little faces of yapping multi-color puppies. "Oh yes, not to long ago NYPD had taken down an illegal Puppy Mill down near some abandon warehouses, some of the older ones didn't make it, but maybe four" Kelly smiled sadly. "But we were glad that most of them were old enough for puppy chow" Steve nodded. "As nice as getting a puppy sounds, I don't think Raindeer Games could handle the yipping and constant need for attention" Tony said after looking away from a kennel full of pug puppies.

Kelly smiled. "Then I'll show you the older dogs, we are having an 'Adopt A Pet' day in central park soon, sadly it's hard getting the older ones a home, now a days it's all about the puppies, I can understand it's because they are younger but the older ones need love to" She moved farther down and into a room that housed the older animals. "Feel free to look around, I have to feed them anyway" Nodding the three parted and looked at the excited dogs. "How about this one?" Thor had pointed to a Great Dane. "Oh, that's King, he is four years old, he was part of a big family but sent here when they could not take care of him any longer." "To big" Tony shook his head. "How bout this one?" Steve smiled as a Golden Retriever. "That's Scout, homeless and wondering the streets, three years old" Kelly spoke. "Really Cap, how more american can you get" Tony snickerd. "Shut up" Steve's face flushing.

Sighing Tony stopped to the last kennel at the end. "Hello beautiful" Tony looked in and at a ginger colored Husky. "Oh, I see you found [Name]" The other two Avengers joined Tony along with Kelly. "What's her story?" Steve asked politely. Kelly smiled sadly before walking in [Name]'s kennel. "[Name], honestly she is the most sweetest dog you could ever meet" Kelly took her food bowl to fill it. "She was found at the Puppy Mill, from what the cop that was under cover said she was planned to be used as a fighting dog..sadly she was used so before the bust, she is two years old" Kelly set the bowl down and walked out, smiling sadly as [Name] only glanced at her bowl, showing beautiful [Eye Color] eyes before closing them again.

"Everyone is drawn to her but once they find out what her back story is they do a complete one-eighty and turn their backs on her, she keeps to herself most of the time and never really interacts much, but to me all she needs is some love and I'm positive she will be open to anyone in no time" Thor smiled, she would be perfect for Loki.

~Avenger's Tower~

Once the papers had been filled and a stop at a pet shop for supplies Tony had collar and leased [Name] as they made way up to Tony's floor. "Did you contact the others?" Steve asked holding some of the bags. "Yeah, yeah" The doors open and the group walk out to meet the other three Avengers and Pepper. "She is gorgeous" Pepper grins and walks over, kneeling to pet [Name]'s ears, [Name] simply sat and didn't even wag her tail.

"Don't get to excited now" Clint joked at [Name]'s lack of reaction. "Her story is a sad one" Thor spoke with a frown. "What do you mean?" Bruce asked, watching as now Clint and Natasha give [Name] some attention. "She used to be a fighting dog" Tony removed her leash, Steve and Pepper walked off to go hide [Name]'s things for now. "She is taking attention from people well" Natasha looked into [Name]'s eyes, seeing a slight lingering anxiety. "She was taking behavioral and social classes, they deemed her okay for a home, just needs love" Tony finished, giving [Name] a gentle scratch on the head before walking off.

~Christmas~

All the Avengers plus Pepper had been in the main hangout floor when suddenly Loki was dragged out by Thor. "Unhand me, Thor" Loki grimaced. "Come brother, please sit and enjoy the holiday that is Christmas" Loki pulled his arm free and fixed his clothes, sitting away from the others, silently excepting a glass of eggnog from Pepper. "Now that Raindeer Games is here" Tony smirked, causing Loki to scowl. "How bout presents?" One by one each hero and even Loki open their gifts, Loki mainly receiving books and a gag gift he had got from both Thor and Tony called 'How To Screw In The Dark' only for it to have a screwdriver and flashlight inside.

Loki gathered his books and was ready to retire back to his room till he was held back by Thor. "Hold brother, we have one last gift for you" Withholding a sigh he set his books down and was lead back to the couch. "Atleast act happy, this was actually pretty expensive" Tony said walking away. Loki rolled his eyes, making a remark about Tony and his money. "I hope she is to your liking brother, for we have enjoyed her company, even brother Barnes" Eveyone seemed to have chuckled as Bucky looked away with his arms crossed. "...playing ball with her keeps me from wanting to strangle Tony"

Loki was confused till Tony lead [Name] in on her leash, a green bow around her neck. "Say hello to [Name] brother!" Thor happily shouted, causing not only Loki but [Name] to cringe.

Loki stood and looked into [Name]'s eyes, his arms crossed and and frown on his face. "For what ever reason would I need a midgardian mutt for?"

_**Little did he know that having [Name] to rely on him for love and friendship would in turn save his life.** _


	2. Slowly But Surely. [2]

Ever since [Name] came to the tower things have calmed down, sadly Loki has not been all to keen on having her around so the others would take time with her. Some changes have started much to Fury and Coulson's delight.

Tony didn't bother the others as much and would teach [Name] how to retrieve certain things on command.

Steve would take her on morning jogs and would at times race with her.

Bucky and Bruce would play ball with her as a stress relever.

Thor would play fight with her and even share some of his PopTarts.

Clint would play Vent Tag with her till it annoyed the others at how loud they would be.

Natasha simply took her out for walks when she became frustrated with the boys

As for Loki, [Name] would always stick by him if the others didn't want to play, he would just read and she would be laying down her ears alert and eyes watching the door. Loki would either ignore her or let the others take care of her but at times, he would catch himself having moments with her.

The others had gone off to do their own thing, Loki took the time to walk from the library and out to the kitchen, seeing [Name] curled up on her dog bed next to the couch, ne never let her in his room. Looking into his cabinets for his tea. His eyes side glanced to [Name], but looked away when her head moved. Setting up his tea he began looking around for something to eat, deciding on making a simple snack his eyes landed on [Name]'s empty food bowl. Without a sound he walked over to the large bag of kibble and scooped some into a plastic cup before pouring it in her bowl. "...[Name], eat" She stood and walked over to her bowl, Loki finished his tea and sat down, the two then began to eat in silence.

Loki had finished his food and poured himself more tea before walking back to the library, [Name] following close behind, her favorite tennis ball in her mouth. The tall prince sat himself along a plush green and gold floor cushion, picking up his current book and continued to read. [Name] sat then slowly slid down on her belly before flopping down on her saide, ball gently rolled from her jaws and trailed infront of her nose.

 [Name]'s [Eye Color] orbs looked to her master, watching as he silently read, lips moving wordlessly to every word and sentence. She sniffed, bumping her ball with her nose it rolled and gently bumped against Loki's hip, to absorbed in his book Loki just took it and rolled it back, passing her, [Name] stood and walked after it, dropping it she rolled it over to Loki once more he rolled it back over.

~Later On At Night~

Loki had began getting ready once he was back on his floor of the tower after his brother dragged him off to have dinner with the Avengers much to his distaste, [Name] had walked over and plopped on her dog bed as he occupied himself with getting ready for bed.

[Name] had her eyes clothes, everything was silent and the lights had been shut off. Her ears twitched as rain soon started pelting against the large windows, her head lifted looking out. Standing she walked around the living room to the kitchen for a drink before making her way to Loki's room. Normally it would be shut and she would sleep either on her dog bed or infront of his door making sure he would be okay over night.

Her tags made gentle tinging noises as she trotted to his door, seeing it slightly ajar she nuged it gently and walked in. Loki fell asleep with one hand dangling from the bed, snoring softly as the blankets coverd up to below his shoulders. [Name] yawned and stretched, moving to his side of the bed she laid down and slid her head under his dangling hand. His lean fingers twitched between her ears, subconsciously he gave her head gentle scratch before pulling his hand back and faced her direction, mumbling in his sleep.

_**"Good girl..[Name].."** _


	3. The Not So Walk In The Park. [3]

Over time Loki had been noticing how much he enjoyed having [Name] around, he had his moments of pushing her away only for her to sit a few feet from him till he let her near him again.

Today it was just Loki and [Name], Loki was reading as [Name] watched the door. Her ears twitched as Loki stood and began making his way out, jumping up she followed him to the kitchen. As routine Loki would first make his tea and plate of food before giving [Name] a mix of wet food and hard food, the two relaxed and began to eat.

 [Name] finsished her food first and walked into the living room, sniffing around before walking over to the coffee table she picked up her leash and made her way back over to Loki, sitting down and looking up at him as he sips his tea. Loki glanced down and had a short straing contest before he sighed. "Fine" Loki stood, setting his cup in the sink he walked over and pulled his shoes on. "Come, [Name]" She wagged her tail gently and walked over.

~Park~

Loki had changed into simple jeans and a thin sweater, hat and sunglasses hiding his features. [Name] sniffed around as they walked, a child here and there giving her a pet as the two walked on. "Troublesome dog, making me come out here" Loki sighed and walked over to a bench, sitting down and watching people walk by. [Name] sat down beside him, her head moving from side to side, sometimes eyeing a squirrel or two.

"[Name]" Her head turned and looked up at Loki, her tail thumps lightly on the grass. Loki removed her leash and folded it in his lap, pulling out her favorite tennis ball, [Name]'s tail wagged faster. "Fetch" He threw it and [Name] dashed off after it, a slight upturn of Loki's lip shown. Running back over she dropped it in his hand, her tail wagged.

"Ah, no cheating!" Loki smirked as [Name] bumped into him as she tried tugging her tug rope from his grip. She only growled and bumped his legs again, tripping him over her she snatched her toy away and hopped away. "You play dirty, I like that" He chuckled and stood up, chasing after her.

~~

Loki sat on a bench eating a hotdog, sharing the other half with [Name]. He was ready to stand when [Name] became rigid and began to growl, her ears flat as she began to feel uneasy. "[Name]?" Loki looked to her but then slowly around, features becoming serious when a few shady people begen moving in closer to the two.

 Loki slowly stood and held onto [Name]'s leash tightly in both hands. He began walking with [Name] close behind him, her fur had slightly bristled. The two didn't get far when two people ran up and grabbed Loki by his arms and tried pushing him down till [Name] jumped at one of them and pulled at the persons jacket, the person screamed when her jaws clamped onto the man's arm.

"[Name]?!" Loki punched the other in the face and turned around seeing her shake wildly at the guys arm before letting go as a fist came down on her head. "Stupid mutt!" Soon enough more people came running over trying to subdue Loki, he really wished Odin had not limited his magic. Some people had ran off not wanting any part in this confrontation but a few had decided to call the cops.

Loki fought the best he could, [Name] snarled and jumped at the ones closest to her, fighting her way to Loki the best she could. Soon though, the one she had bitten first who now had a severely bleeding arm, pulled out a gun and pointed at [Name], Loki's eyes had widened. "[Name]!" The husky had pulled away from one she had pulled down and ran over to aid Loki.

_**Bang!** _

"[Name]!" Loki yelled as a loud whimper was heard, her legs stumbled over each other and she crashed into the pavement. Screams could be heard from the other few people in the park who had stayed to watch, this was why Loki hated Midgard, majority of the people living on the planet would rather sit back and watch then help.

Loki felt something heavy clamp around his neck and harsh jolt pricked through his body and he fell limp. His hands had been bound and a black van with blacked out windows sbed up and the back doors flew open, two people jumped out and helped haul Loki in the van. He was flopped on his side harshly, his eyes locked in on [Name], the last thing he saw was her stand up, her shoulder coverd in blood before a cloth was tied around his eyes.

~[Name]~

[Name] slowly stood up, her shoulder ached and blood could be felt slowly trailing down and through her fur. The pressure made her whimper so she had resorted to only three legs, she watched as the vans doors closed and it began to speed off.

She ignored the people trying to attend to her and the pain in her shoulder, she sped off after the van the best she could.

~~

[Name] was becoming tired, her shoulder was on fire people she passed on the sidewalks would give her strange looks, some tried helping her out only for her to run off again. She had lost the van hours ago but didn't stop walking or running till night came, rain had started harshly falling.

She had wanted to continue but she gave in to wanting sleep, her body ached and the rain was giving her a heavy feeling. Walking into the ally she passed [Name] sniffed around and stopped near some old boxes, trotting over she moved the flap with her nose and crawled inside, curling up [Name]'s [Eye Color] orbs watched the ally entrence before todays events finally caught up to her and she fell asleep.


	4. Till The End. [4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, you are amazing. 
> 
> :)

[Name] once again began looking for Loki once the light of day peeked through the opening of the box she had slept in. Her shoulder was nothing but a dull ach, painful still yet she continues on her way looking for the man she loved dearly as a friend.

 She didn't know were to look but simply walked around till she came upon the more run down buildings, she sniffed around and kept her ears alert. She stops when something began rattling around in one of the buildings she slowly made her way over to a low window and hops up on her front paws.

Looking in she didn't see a things but trash and bins, she moved away and made her way along when another sound was heard, this time it was feet pounding loudly on concrete. She followed the sound to a big building with broken windows and bolted doors, sniffing around she could sense multiple people.

Looking around she saw a dumpster below a fully busted in window with wood planks trying to keep things from coming in or out, hopping up she wobbled slightly before she started squeezing her way through, flopping on the floor once free.

She stood and shook her fur, her shoulder throbbing. She noticed how huge the building was, no one occupied the floor but she could hear foot steps on the top floor and the room over, her ears twitched and her head shot up when a loud thud was heard from up top.

 ~With Loki~

Loki held in a grunt as he was knocked over from the harsh punch he received, but he was helpless as he was tied to a chair and still had the strange collar around his neck that drained all his magic.

"Not so high and mighty now are we?" The guy who punched Loki smirked. "High and mighty, please mortal, I am perfection" Loki smirked making the guy grimace. Loki was lifted not so nicely back up, his black hair was messy and his face was coverd in blood and bruises coverd his left cheek and right jaw, his lip busted and blood running slowly from his nose yet that infamous smirk remained.

"You know..ever since your stunt on trying to take over our home..not many people are to fond of you being here" The guy glared at Loki with hate. "You killed so many and what do those ignorant Avengers do, they keep you locked away in that tower of theirs letting you off easy, letting you what..play with a dog and act like your any other person on earth, I'm sure they even let you have your own little floor considering Stark just loves spending his money"

Loki simply kept a bored look while the man babbled on. "I'll have you know it was not my choice to be stuck on this planet, my idiotic brother insisted I come here to serve out my as you call it, probation" Loki snarked.

"That does not matter" The guy grunted. "Me and a few other people decided to take matters into our own hands, you won't get a slap on the wrist from us, no" The man grips Loki's face making the god glare.

"As long as you have this baby on, you are no more humen than the rest of us" The man taps the collar around Loki's neck. "You all must not be as dumb as I thought if you are able to make such a device" Loki spoke, kicking the man harshly in the stomach. "Not even the man of Iron and his green beast came up with something as this" The guy lifted himself and punched Loki in the stomach.

"Stark is not the only genius to ever come into exictence" The guy spat at Loki.

~With [Name]~

[Name] was hiding behind some boxes as she watched people lounge or walk around, few had weapons or some simply just being lazy and talking, some bad guys they are. She looked around till her eyes locked into a man walking out from a room, he didn't close the door all the way as he turned his back it an dbegan talking with someone who was looking at some wierd remote.

Belly crawling she made her way around bins and discarded boxes her nose gently bumped the door and she walked in, her tail began to wag quickly, making her lower half shake back and forth from the force.

Loki had his head down, she walked over and bumped his knee making his head shoot up and glare. She wanted to bark out but didn't want to attract the people outside, Loki's eyes became wide seeing her.

"[Name]?" He whisperd. She jumped up and began licking his face, she didn't care for the copper taste as she kept licking him with kisses. Loki chuckled softly, his face hurt from the pressure but didn't care. "I don't know how you found me but..I'm glad you did, how is your shoulder?" He looked to her shoulder that was caked over with blood, making him frown.

 The door opened and in walked a different guy, he looked to [Name] with surprise. "You're that mutt from the park" The guy glared making his way over he grips her collar and yanks her back, [Name] snarled and lashed out by turning and snapping her jaws onto the guys forearm.

~~

It had been three days already and no appearance of the Avengers or his brother, for once in his life Loki wished those buffoons would come busting in. His gaze soon glanced over to his four-legged companion, sitting between him and the door.

Even since [Name] found Loki she had refused to leave his side, members of this group holding him captive tried removing her time after time, it not ending well for them as some came out heavily wounded, she even went as far as going for a few of their throats, successful with two of them.

But even she didn't go unscathed. [Name] had obtained slash marks from a few of them using knifes, she had been punched and kicked with a possibility of a few bones being broken.

Loki, he could not describe what he felt as he watched her fight to protect him. Her beautiful ginger and white fur was now coverd and caked in blood. She didn't even sleep nor did she move inless it was necessary.

He felt a tight ach in his chest seeing her like this, [Name] was risking her life for him and what did he do? He was mean to her from the beginning, never showing her the slightest bit of affection, but then he would cathc himself petting her, playing ball, hell even eating together.

For once Loki felt happy to be around someone, even if it was a present from the Avengers that turned out to be a dog, a dog he came to love as a friend.

Loki felt his eyes sting and his sight go slightly blurry.

[Name] stood up slowly, limping over to Loki she bumped his leg making him look up, her head was resting on his legs with her eyes closed. "I know [Name]..I'm tired aswell" She wags her tail faintly before limping back to her sport and slowly laid down, slowly her eyes slid shut.

Loki became concerned as he noticed [Name]'s side barely moved. "[Name]?" He spoke but she didn't move. "[Name]?" Loki felt his stomach do flips but his gaze shot to the door when a loud bang was heard and screaming started, Loki tried to free his hands only for the rope to chafe his skin and make them bleed. "[Name], love, get up" He looked back down, he was becoming tired as his vision began to blur.

Loki stops moving, he felt nauseous and slightly jumped when the door flew open and bangs harshly against the wall. "Brother?!" Thor's loud voice boomed around the small room. Loki sighed, for once glad to see Thor.

Thor walked over and helped Loki get free, Loki leaned forward and fell from the chiar grunting in pain, Thor quickly helped him up and tried keeping him from falling down.

Loki grunted and looked to [Name], his sight blurred. "[Name].." He tried to stop Thor and pulled away causing the blonde to protest, Loki turned back only to fall onto his knees and hands, the last thing he felt was Thor picking him up and the last thing he saw was Steve walking out of the room with [Name] limp in his arms before blacking out.


	5. Thank You, My Friend. [5] [End]

Loki was laid upon a bed in the small infirmary of the tower, Tony and Bruce had been able to remove the collar from Loki's neck, of course Fury had told the two science bros to take a look at it for possible future use.

He began to twitch softly, his body hurt and he didn't want to open his eyes but the thought of [Name] popped into his head making him open his eyes slowly, grunting at the light blinding him. "Brother?" Thor spoke, a smile wide on his face. "Brother, you are awake, I am most glad" Loki rubs at his eyes and blinked till his sight had returned.

"Are you feeling well?" Loki gave Thor a look. "Do I look like I feel okay?" He snaps and sits up. "I am only asking brother" Thor stood beside him. "Where is [Name]?" Thor frowned slightly, making Loki glare. "What happened to [Name]?" Thor sighed. "When we had returned I had rushed you here, brother Steve had [Name] at the time and brother Tony and Bruce had followed, all I was told that she was not..Loki!?" Loki had pushed Thor aside after he had pulled the tubes from his body.

Walking out he began making his way to the elevator, if he was in the tower then she should be here to. "Brother!" "Don't stop me Thor!" Loki yelled ignoring the thunder god's yells for him to come back.

~~

Loki, finally on his floor walked out and noticed Natash, Clint and Steve standing in his living area. "Where is she?" He was slightly panting and his stomach was screaming for him to slow down. Steve spoke first. "She is in your room, we just got done seeing her, Tony and Bruce did what they could while you had been out" Loki walked to his room, the others leaving to give him time with her.

He walked in and closed his door, [Name] was on her dog bed on her side. His eyes followed all of the white bandages covering her body, he could only guess how much of her fur had to be shaved away and how many stitches she needed, her left back leg had a cast, of course knowing Tony the cast was gold and red.

"[Name]?" He called out softly and walked over, sitting beside her head. "Hey" He looked up seeing Tony walk in, he just nodded and looked back down over to [Name]. "We did what we could, you had been out for about three weeks now, only time can tell if she will wake up or not" Tony spoke softly, for once not wanting to pick on the trickster.

Loki nodded, Tony left leaving Loki to his own.

~~

It was well into the night and Loki was still next to [Name], softly stroking the fur on her head, he had gently moved her on his lap as he looked down. A bandage over her right eye, most likely removed from damage.

"I'm so sorry..[Name]" His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke. "I was mean to you and yet you still protected me..still wanted to be my friend" His voice cracks slightly. "But now..even before at the park..I can trulely say that I am happy to have you, beacuse you still loved me regardless of what I did to you" His free hand grips his sweatpants, he leans forward and kisses the top of her head, a single tear falling down his cheek before more just like it joined the first.

~~

Loki had fallen asleep an hour ago with his hand on [Name]'s back, the door had open to show Thor. "Brother?" Thor smiled soflty and walked over, gently he shook Loki's shoulder waking the man. "What?" "Come brother, join us will you, we have all come down to eat with you" Loki blinked and yawned. "No, I'm fine" Right as those words left his lips his stomach growled loudly, not even [Name] twitched.

Sighing Loki gently removed [Name] from his lap and stood, giving his body a good stretch he followed Thor out and made sure to keep the door slightly cracked.

~~

Loki did enjoy the others company for once, he ate slowly and talked only when he was addressed. The others had left once the food was gone, thanks to Thor, he was currently sitting at his kitchen island drinking a mug of tea.

The silence was not really enjoyable at the moment and Loki was even tempted to go to Thor's floor. Running a hand through his hair he closed his eyes and sighed, he paused when clicking was heard coming from the hall and stop near the entrance.

Looking up Loki's eyes lock with [Name]'s one good [Eye Color] eye, she sat down the best she could and wags her tail. Loki jumped from his seat and kneels infront of her, his hands cupping her furry cheeks kissing her muzzle she gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Thank you, [Name]"

Loki sat down and pulled her gently closer, hugging her around the neck her head rest on his shoulder.

**"Thank you, My Friend"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Le gasp.
> 
> But really, if you enjoyed the story I thank you for giving it a try. 
> 
> Even if it was short.
> 
> I think the reason why I wanted to write it was because I wanted to see more Inserts were the reader does not magically turn human and falls in love, or is a shifter and falls in love [Like some, even if they are good stories.] but a actual animal and just having a friend in the end.
> 
> But hope you loved it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Loki's Little Army. [Loki x Dog!Reader] [Man's Best Friend Bonus Chapter.]

Loki didn't like this.

**Not. One. Bit.**

Thor had dropped by his floor of the tower an hour ago to announce that the two would be heading back to Asgard for an evaluation for Loki, the God of Mischief had no trouble with such a trip.  
  
It was the fact that he would be gone a week leaving his [Name] with none other then the Avengers.

Though things where not as shaky between the group and the god, he didn't really trust the idea of them taking care of her.

More so when it came to Tony Stark and Clint Barton.  
  
"Calm your antlers Reindeer Games, you have nothing to worry about," Tony spoke from his spot on the couch, each Avenger seated around the common room as Thor and Loki stood, Thor waiting for Loki to be ready to leave. The god had his arms crossed watching as [Name] took a spot next to the recliner Bruce had taken up as his seat. "She has the Avengers to take care of her" Tony grins standing from his spot to refill his tumbler glass.  
  
Loki mentally sighed. "It's not that, I trust that no doubt she will be okay," He glared from Tony to Clint. "But it's you two that I worry she'll get into trouble with" Tony and Clint look to each other before looking to Loki with mock hurt.  
  
"How dare you assume such a thing" Clint pressed a hand to his chest.  
  
Thor smiled but it was time to leave and he didn't want to dally much longer. "Brother, I am certain [Name] will be in great hands," He gave Loki's shoulder a squeeze. "We must be going, we can not wait any longer" With that being said, Loki gave [Name] one last look before following Thor from the room, arms crossed and hoping for the best when he gets back.

 **|Sunday| -  |Tony|**  
  
Tony was in his lab working on one of his many suits.  
  
On any day he would work on one he would be dedicated to it till he was either pulled away or his interest was lost to work on something else, today though, Tony grew bored after the fourth hour had passed. Leaning away and setting tools aside he stood from his seat making his way out of the lab and to his floor where he was greeted by a sleeping [Name].  
  
Humming lowly he made his way to his room to take a shower and possibly think of something to do to the pass the time.  
  
[Name] lifted her head up once Tony left into his room, standing up she made her way around, getting used to having only one eye to see with. Sniffing about she made it to her food bowl that sat by Tony's bar she was ready to eat the rest when the sound of the elevator opening and heels clicking caught her attention.  
  
"Hey [Name]" Pepper smiled making her way over, [Name]'s tail wagged making her way over to Pepper.

"Good girl, is Tony here?", [Name] huffed softly looking over to the door leading to Tony's room. "Good, how would you like to go out today?" Pepper rubs [Name] along her neck, the husky happily wags her tail faster at the thought of going outside.  
  
As Pepper stood Tony had made his way out with a towel around his neck. "Hey Pep, what you doing here?"  
  
Pepper crossed her arms. "Really Tony, you forget already?", Tony stood frozen, eyes blinking slowly. Pepper sighed, rubbing her nose she looked to Tony placing her hands on her hips. "I made plans with some friends today, you promised you would come along" Slowly realization crossed the Man of Irons face.  
  
"Ooohh," Tony nodded, finishing his hair he threw the towel onto a near by chair. "Right, yeah, I forgot about that" He grins causing Pepper to roll her eyes.  
  
"Just finish getting ready," Pepper walked over to the bar counter taking [Name]'s leash into her hand. "Amy said they have a husky as well so I figured why not bring [Name] with us, she can get out of this stuffy building and have some fun" Pepper grins as [Name] makes her way over.

Tony pouts. "...My building is not stuffy"  
  
**|Scene Change|**

As Pepper and Tony, mostly Pepper, enjoyed lunch around the table with random conversations started here and there [Name] was left in the backyard with the other couples husky, Bruno, a large black male who had taken a liking to [Name].  
  
[Name] had become a little snippy with Bruno but after slowly getting used to him she had relaxed, letting the larger of the two come closer and nuzzle her face with his before nipping at her ear making her paw at his face. Bruno sniffed at her with a happy sway of his tail, showing his excitement he slouched over her body with his.  
  
**|Inside|**

Tony was slowly losing his mind as he continued to sit at the table listening to conversations he didn't very much care for, it was till someone mentioned dessert did he take the chance to go check up on [Name] in the back yard. Making his way from the kitchen area to the back door Tony glanced through the window, brows coming forward when he didn't see [Name] nor the other dog Bruno.  
  
Making sure Pepper was distracted he made his way outside looking around till he noticed a fluffy black tail peeking out from the side of the apartment, making his way over Tony's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Oh, shit"  
  
**|Monday| - |Steve & Bucky|**

It was Steve and Bucky's turn with [Name] and Steve decided to take her with them on their morning run, Steve had gone off to change while Bucky was already set to leave. Leash in hand Bucky was gently rubbing [Name] between the ears as the two waited. The Ex-Winter Solder enjoyed the contact with [Name], it was a calming feeling for him, one of the very few things he enjoyed doing. "Ready to go?" Steve walked back in, making sure he didn't need anything before following Bucky and [Name].[Name] sat between the two, Bucky's fingers lightly running between her ears, light and short conversation between the old friends came and went till the elevator finally open letting the two walk out with [Name] following close behind the two.  
  
**|Outside|**

[Name] would trot beside Steve before slowing down and making her way over to slide up beside Bucky, she would do this every few minutes between the boys making Steve chuckle and even getting a faint smile from Bucky.

Something Steve was glad to witness.

Taking a break, that with all honesty the two didn't need, but taking it into consideration that [Name] was no super dog.  
  
The two sat down on a wooden bench, the park that the two had come upon was barren of any other people. Then again not many people would bother with a 'At-The-Crack-Of-Dawn' jog, but it was part of Steve's everyday and he was happy to share that with Bucky and [Name]. Bucky had reached into his pocket, pulling out a tennis ball that [Name] had quickly took an interest in as he pulled his arm back and tossed it far enough for her to still be close by. [Name] had caught up before the ball could hit the ground, she and Bucky - _if he felt up to go out_ \- would come to a park and he would toss the ball around with her.  
  
Making her way back she dropped the ball back into Bucky's hand only for him to offer to Steve, the blonde grins softly taking the ball and giving it a good toss with [Name] giving chase after it, she lost sight of this toss and looked around in confusion and excitement before finding it. Running back she gave it to Steve sitting down between the two. "How bout' we see who is faster, huh?," Bucky suddenly said taking the ball from Steve's grip. The blonde looked at his friend puzzled standing when Bucky did. "You, me and [Name], see who is faster," He tossed the ball up and down. "Come on Stevie" Bucky side glanced the blonde with a faint smirk on his face making Steve smile.  
  
**|Tuesday| - |Bruce|**

Bruce breathed in slowly as his hands came together, bending his left leg up as he came into a Tree pose with his other foot cushioned by his yoga mat. [Name] came up under his bent leg and stood helping him keep balance as he counted slowly out-loud to ten letting [Name] now to step away as he shifted into Triangle pose, she sat back and lifted her front legs resting her paws on Bruce's hip with him counting to ten again. Standing straight he brushed his hair from his face looking down to [Name] who sat beside his mat, tail swaying side to side as she waited. His hand ran between her ears before he faced the window bringing his right leg back and bending with his left he reached his arms up placing his palms together into the Warrior 1 pose with [Name] bringing her paws to rest on his bent leg.  
  
"...8...9...10"  
  
Turning his torso he placed his arms either side his body in a line with his shoulders now in the Warrior 2 pose with [Name] still on his knee with his hand now on her head. "Two more" [Name] sat back as Bruce straightened out breathing in slowly a few times standing at one end of the mat he bends at the waist into the Downward Dog. [Name] took her place beside Bruce bending into the same position, her tail sticking up head facing down. "....And 10" Bruce exhaled moving from the position and taking a seat on the mat, taking a sip of the water beside him he capped it setting it aside he leans back till he's on his back, [Name] crawled closer pressing her body beside his and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Same time next week?"  
  
**|Wednesday| - |Clint & Natasha|**  
  
The two stood on the mat facing each other, the workout room was empty besides the two and [Name] was off to the side messing around with her toys to keep her occupied. The two began sparring with Clint coming in with a punch, Natasha ducked and came in with a punch of her own only for Clint to grip her arm and twist her around, she used that moment to swing her leg out and take Clint's legs out from under him. [Name] watched the two as she pulled on a pull rope, she didn't like the fact that the two had ignored her since coming in the room and she planned on changing that.  
  
Natasha and Clint continued not noticing [Name] at all, she stood and took her pull rope in her mouth and begin shacking her head till the rope flew from her mouth and onto the mat causing Clint's feet to tangle with the short rope and trip over himself face first. Natasha cracked a smile as Clint groans in pain as his nose began to throb, rolling over he kicked the rope away cursing under his breath. "[Name], dammit" He stood up and kicked the rope from the mat, ignoring Natasha's smirk the two began again. [Name] took her rope, changing it for her ball that had been off to the side she pawed at it before taking it into her mouth she dropped it again and hit it away from her but this time Natasha got the unfortunate luck as her foot came down and her foot slid out from underneath her, falling onto her back knocking the wind out of her though she hid it well.  
  
Clint snorted as she fell, the ball rolling away from the mat and back over to [Name] who sat watching the whole thing. Natasha stood and placed her hand on her hip giving [Name] a look while Clint continued to laugh only to be shut up by Natasha who kicked his foot making him fall hard on his ass, a loud gasp left as he held onto his tailbone. "I think that's enough for today" Natasha spoke as she began walking away with [Name] following after leaving Clint to wallow in pain.  
  
**|Thursday| - |Everyone|**  
  
Everyone sat in the common room, Tony was biting at his lip as he watched [Name] sleep next to Bucky who had taken up sitting on the floor against the couch. He had not said anything to Pepper after that day, after coming back he quickly left to his lab and began asking JARVIS question after question. In the end he was told by JARVIS and himself to just sit and wait, he would take responsibility when the time would come but that just made him more anxious the more he thought about it. Steve was the first to notice Tony's odd behavior, because he was silent and that was not who Tony was. Following his eye sight Steve came to Bucky and [Name], he didn't know which one he was looking at so he just decided to ask.  
  
"Tony, what's the matter?" The others had looked over, the same thought in mind as Steve had but waited only to see who would speak up first. Tony looked to Steve then the others making him sigh, he would have to say something if he wanted [Name] to be well looked after.   
  
"I might have let something happen, but-!", He held his hands up when he noticed their mouths open. "It wasn't really my fault cause I didn't' know", They all waited for Tony to explain.   
  
"When me and Pep left on Sunday and had taken [Name] with us we figured she'd be fine, they had a dog she could play with" It dawned on half the room on where he was going with this, Steve had spoken up though.  
  
"Tony...what happened?"   
  
Tony chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "The other couples dog, might have liked [Name] a little to much" He shrugged as everyone, minus Bucky, had gone wide-eyed.   
  
"What the hell Tony!" Clint spoke up, the other Avengers looked to [Name] before looking back to Tony.  
  
 It was when the room had gone silent did all of them think the same thing at the same time.   
  
_What were they going to tell Loki?_  
  
**|Two Weeks Later|**  
  
It had been two weeks in since that day, Thor had came back a week prior to inform the others that Odin had wanted to keep Loki for awhile longer giving the others time to think. Everyone sat in the common room, [Name] was pressed up against Natasha on the couch, Clint had her head on his lap scratching between her ears. Thor had been caught up on what was going on and was greatly excited by the idea of having 'mini dogs' running around the tower, Tony had sulked at the idea knowing they would most likely make a mess in his tower. Slowly the group became less as they all had other things to do, [Name] had left to go with Thor to his floor of the tower in the mean time.  
  
No one knew Loki would be back sooner then expected.  
  
[Name] was sleeping on the couch next to Thor till the elevator doors had opened and Loki had walked out, heading over he smiled faintly seeing [Name] who happily slid from the couch making her way over he gave him kisses on the face, tail wagging so fast her rear end shook with the motion. "I have missed you as well, I hope those buffoons kept you well" Thor had stood and greeted his brother with a hug, in his excitement he had let slip that Loki was going to be the proud owner of not just only [Name] anymore, but of the puppies she would be giving birth to in due time. Loki had gone silent once the words had been spoken, he gave Thor a look before making his way back to the elevator.  
  
 Not to long after screaming could be heard a few floors above, Thor thought he turned the television off already.  
  
**|Week Five| - |Day 35|**  
  
Once Loki had came to terms with the idea of [Name] having puppies he had taken every step to make sure she would be alright, Loki had noticed she took to his closet when he had left it open by accident, Tony had offered to pay for everything. Reading and even risking using the internet to be ready for when the time came Loki had Tony buy a kiddie pool that could fit the closet and lined it with clean sheets for her. [Name] had been using it for a bed ever since, the vet had changed her diet for both her and the growing puppies inside, Loki had noticed she was a little more distant with him as of late but he knew it was just her changing hormones.   
  
Loki sat in his living area, back against the couch using a floor cushion to sit on as he read a book. Ankles crossed he didn't notice [Name] make her way into the living room and over to his side as she pressed up against his leg and closed her eyes. Loki smiled and reached out cautiously for her belly and gently rubbed, the fur had all but gone and her belly was bigger in size.  
  
"No worries my dear" He went back to his book as his hand smoothed along her belly.  
  
**|Week Eight| - |Day 55|**  
  
[Name]'s belly had grown even larger now that she was much closer to giving birth, the Avengers had all but taken to fawning over her when they had the chance to see her since she would hardly leave Loki's floor but only to get a little exercise or go out for some fresh air and use the potty. Tony and Loki had gone to the vet for an x-ray few days prior and it was determined that she was going to be having around five of them, a normal amount for a breed like hers. Currently she was on her side in the living area of Loki's floor, he was reading when he all of a sudden he set his book aside and laid down beside her. He had read that about this time you would be able to feel the pups move much like you would with a human child. He brought his hand up and gently placed it on her belly and felt around till he felt a tiny poke against his hand, a smile came to his face as he felt more little pokes, [Name]'s tail wags softly.  
  
"Any day now"  
  
**|Week Nine| - |11:02 PM|**  
  
Loki had been ready for bed as he set his book aside, standing from the couch he made his way into his room to check on [Name], night clothes on he peaked into the closet and nearly fainted when he noticed [Name] was pushing one of her pups out. He would never admit it if you asked him but he had panicked before asking JARVIS to see if Banner or Stark could assist him. What he got was the whole team as they made their way into his room, Bruce made his way in the closet while Tony and Loki stood next to the door as to not stress [Name] as she gave birth.  
  
Bruce only helped when he thought needed, making sure the first pup was breathing alright and moved when [Name] started pushing a second time.  
  
"The first one is a boy" Bruce held up the black and white pup before setting him down, Loki couldn't be more excited.  
  
**|1:00 AM|**  
  
The last pup had been pushed out and Bruce helped all five, cleaning up he was able to move the pups and [Name] to a cleaner place to lay as he with the help of Steve and Natasha clean away the stained sheets.   
  
"Three boys and two girls, congrats Reindeer Games" Tony clapped Loki on the back before making his way out of the room for sleep, the others bid him goodnight and promises of seeing the pups in the morning. He had thanked Bruce before heading over to the closet, watching [Name] clean the closet pup to her as while all five suckled. He made his way over slowly, beside her he smiled softly as her head was placed across his thigh making him run a hand along her head.  
  
He was tired as well but wanted a moment.  
  
With him, her and the little army of five.


End file.
